Chinese Paladin
Trailer left|400 px Zusammenfassung: Die Serie startet mit der Hinrichtung von Nan Zhaos Königin, die beschuldigt wurde ein Dämon zu sein. In Wirklichkeit war sie eine Nachfahrin der Göttin Nu Wa. Als der selbe Mann, der sie beschuldigte einen Schlangenartigen Dämon gegen die Leute hetzte, opferte sie sich, um sie zu beschützen und es wurde eine Satue ihr zu Ehren aufgestellt. Mysteriöserweise verschwand auch die Prinzessin mit ihrem Kindermädchen. 10 Jahre später, die Geschichte dreht sich um das Leben von Li Xiao Yao (Hu Ge), ein Weisenkind, dass mit seiner Tante zusammen lebt und ein richtiger Faulpelz ist. Als seine Tante krank wurde, wurde er angewiesen in ein mysteriöses Land zu reisen, um die Medizin zu erhalten, die sie retten würde. Dort angekommen, stieß er mit Zhao Ling'er (Liu Yi Fei) zusammen, ein junges und naives Mädchen die behauptet er sei ihr Retter. Obwohl er anfangs sehr verwirrt war, verliebte sich Xiao Yao in sie und die beiden heiraten. Er sorgte sich allerdings immer noch um seine Tante und versprach ihr zurück zu kommen, sobald er das Leben seiner Tante gerettet hatte. Doch plötzlich kamen Assassine auf die Insel und alle Erinnerungen von Xiao Yao, seit er dort angekommen ist, wurden gelöscht. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr das er verheiratet ist. Nichtsdestotrotz geht er zusammen mit Ling'er nach Nan Zhao. Dort versucht sie ihre Lieber wieder zu erwecken. Das Paar wird 2 Cousinen vorgestellt, Lin Yue Ru (Ady An) und Liu Jin Yuan (Bryan Wang). Yue Ru und Xiao Yao werden Rivalen, während Jin Yuans Liebe für ihren Cousin offensichtlich wird. Ebenfalls wird Yue Ru eifersüchtig auf Ling'ers und Xiao Yaos Beziehung und versucht alles ihn für sich zu gewinnen während Ling'er versucht ihren Ehemann zurück zu gewinnen. Jedoch verschwindet Ling'er und die 3 Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Auf ihrer Reise, passieren einige Ereignisse welche ihre Freundschaft gefährden. Später erinnert sich Xiao Yao wieder an alles und Ling'er findet heraus wer sie wirklich ist, dabei fragt sie sich, ob Xiao Yeo sie immer noch lieben würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt. Schauspieler Hauptdarsteller hu ge icon.png|Hu Ge als Li Xiao Yao|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Hu_Ge Liu Yi Fei icon.png|Liu Yi Fei als Zhao Ling Er|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Liu_Yi_Fei Eddie Peng icon.png|Eddie Peng als Tang Yu|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie_Peng Ady An icon.png|Ady An als Lin Yue Ru|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Ady_An Esther Liu icon.png|Esther Liu als Ah Nu|link=http://de.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Liu Nebendarsteller Weitere Informationen *Hierbei Handelt es sich um Chinese Paladin 1 es gibt noch Chinese Paladin 3, Pal Inn und Chinese Paladin 5 *Die Serie basiert auf einem beliebten RPG Spiel Drehorte OST (Soundtrack) *Titel:Chinese Paladin (仙劍奇俠傳) Original Soundtrack *Erscheinungsdatum: 2005 *Liederanzahl: 13 *Veröffentlicht von: HIM International Music Co., Ltd. Lieder Hier können nach dem Ausklappen Liedertitel zum Chinese Paladin OST gefunden werden *Yongheng De Jiyi (永恆的記憶; Everlasting Memory) *Zhongyu Mingbai (終於明白; Finally Understand) performed by Power Station *Xiaoyao Tan (逍遙嘆; Sigh of Xiaoyao) performed by Hu Ge *Shapolang (殺破狼; SPL) performed by JS *Hua Yu Jian (花與劍; Flower and Sword) performed by JS *Yizhi Hen Anjing (一直很安靜; Constant Silence) performed by A-Sun *Liuyue De Yu (六月的雨; June Showers) performed by Hu Ge *Honghua Pugongying (紅色蒲公英; Red Dandelion) *Moshi Mowang (莫失莫忘; Do Not Lose, Do Not Forget) *Rang Ai (讓愛; Give Up Love) *Yi Mo Bei (尹莫悲; Do Not Grief) *Wuhui Guangyin (無悔光陰; Life of No Regrets) *Jixu Fenzhen (繼續奮戰; Fight On) Limitierte Bonuslieder *Dadi Zhimu (大地之母; Mother Earth) *Yao Yu (妖域; Realm of Demons) *Taohua Dao (桃花島; Peach Blossom Island) *Nüwa Zhihou (女媧之後; Descendant of Nüwa) *Baiyue (拜月; Moon Worship) *Xianjian Qiyuan (仙劍奇緣; Adventure of Fairy and Sword) *Moshi Mowang (莫失莫忘; Do Not Lose, Do Not Forget) *Qianli Yinyuan Yixian Qian (千里姻緣一線牽; Thousand Whispers) *Kuaile Xiaoyao (快樂逍遙; Happy and Merry) *Lianhua Chi (蓮花池; Lotus Pond) *Renjian Jingling (人間精靈; Fairy in the Human World) *Jiuzui Sanfen Xing (酒醉三分醒; Slightly Sober in a Drunken State) *Mo Yu Dao (魔與道; Good and Evil) *Tangxue De Xin (淌血的心; Bleeding Heart) *Jiang Shi Gu'er (姜氏孤兒; Orphan of the Jiang family) *Biyi Niao (比翼鳥; Birds Flying Wing to Wing) *Shikong Zhilun (時空之鑰; Wheel of Time) *Ai De Shijie (愛的世界; World of Love) Hinter den Kulissen Hier können nach dem Ausklappen Videos zu Chinese Paladin Hinter den Kulissen gefunden werden Bildergallery 1099922v_1603240140_5.jpg hqdefault.jpg 1111.jpg 22222.jpg 3333.jpg 4444.jpg 5555.jpg Kategorie:Taiwan Drama